


Dear Secret Valentine

by ClassicLitLover



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Email mixup, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Valentine's Day, social anxiety issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicLitLover/pseuds/ClassicLitLover
Summary: Sorry, I've been busy with medical stuff.





	1. A Guy Who's Kind of Into You

It's me - Evan Hansen.

You know, the guy across the street from your house. I mean, I live in a house too. I'm in it right now even. Anyway, I'm wondering if you'd like to go for coffee with me, as a friend or whatever. Or not. 

Sincerely,

A Guy Who's Kind of Into You 

Eighteen-year-old Evan Hansen pushed sent on his laptop sunk back into his bed with a sigh. Really, who was he kidding? A girl like Zoe would never go anywhere with him either way. He buried his face under the navy sheets and slept until morning.


	2. Today's Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've been busy with medical stuff.

"Because it's Valentine's Day, duh!" Jared reminded Evan, punching him in the shoulder. 

"But why would I ask anyone out?" Evan struggled, shoving his hands in his pockets. "It's not as if they would like me back anyway." 

"Dude, you at least have to try," his best friend urged him. "Look, she's right over there." the senior turned to see his crush, Zoe Murphy, organizing books in her locker before the first-period bell. 

"Oh, um, okay," Evan stuttered, straightening his blue striped shirt. His anxiety was flaring up again. If the day kept going like this his nails be bitten to raw stubs again. Evan walked toward the girl, making a beeline for her purple elastic ponytail holder and trying to block everything else out. 

"Oh, hey-" just as Evan opened his mouth, he felt his body slam into the locker on the opposite side of the hall. 

"Dude, what the frick?" Connor Murphy yelled as Evan regained his consciousness. 

"W-what?" Evan mumbled, blinking through the dancing spots obscuring his vision. 

"You slammed me into the freaking locker!" Connor cursed loudly and kicked the wall behind him. 

"I'm sorry.." Evan tried to get out. Why did he always have to mess everything up? He was just trying to talk to a girl he liked and made her brother mad. 

"God, Connor!" Zoe wrung her hands. "I'm sorry, Evan. My brother is such a..." her wavering voice trailed off. "What were you trying to ask me?" Oh no. Oh no. Oh, God. 

"Uh, nothing!" Evan sputtered, eager to get the words off his tongue. "Just, see you later!" The bell rang and Zoe hurried off to Calculus class. Evan wiped off the sweat from his forehead and covered his blushing face with his hands.


End file.
